Mewtwo vs. Sephiroth
Mewtwo vs. Sephiroth is a What-If One Minute Melee between Mewtwo from Pokémon and Sephiroth from Final Fantasy. It is the Fourth Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Pokémon vs. Final Fantasy! These two were the creation of evil corporations. Which creation is superior? Will it be the Genetic Pokémon or the One-Winged Angel? Find Out Now!!! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Mewtwo.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Sephiroth.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Sephiroth got up after he was defeated by Vergil. He happened to have a potion revive him as he put the Masamune away. Sephiroth felt a strong presence coming as he prepares. Sephiroth: I knew you would come. I can detect you from a mile away. Mewtwo was floating in front of him as the pokémon was trying to read Sephiroth's mind. Mewtwo: Quite a history you have there. So you were the one responsible for the destruction of several towns in Kanto. Sephiroth: You mind games will not save you. They needed to die! I must help mother! Mewtwo: You must stop this madness! How many innocent lives have you taken? Please stop!! Sephiroth soon tries to decapitate the Genetic Pokémon's head off. However, Mewtwo put up a barrier just in time. Sephiroth: I will bring you utmost dispare. ENTER HEAT A BATTLE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues I Am All Of Mewtwo) 60 Sephiroth tries charging at Mewtwo who teleports. Mewtwo tries to throw a shadowball at Sephiroth who then slices it in half with the Masamune. Sephiroth gets past Mewtwo as behind him several slash emerge and sends the Pokémon in the air. Sephiroth tries to slice Mewtwo's head, but by Mewtwo using psychic on his sword to hold the advance. Sephiroth: Impressive! Sephiroth begins to create clones of Jenova as they begin to overwhelm the genetic pokémon. The clones then slash him into the air as Sephiroth is high above. Sephiroth: To the promiseland. Mewtwo shoot an aura sphere that causes Sephiroth to crash as Mewtwo dodges staying intact. 48 Mewtwo’ fingers grow purple, and the surroundings becomes covered in shadow. As Sephiroth tries to run towards Mewtwo, several stars impale the One-Winged Angel. Mewtwo walks over to the downed opponent and stomps down twice on his head. As Mewtwo prepares to finish him off, Sephiroth erupts a slice towards Mewtwo's feet, forcing the pokémon to step back while he gets up. 38 The two approach each other again, and now in close quarters they exchange a series of slow but powerful attacks, devastating the grassland. Mewtwo leans back and spits a stream of fire into Sephiroth’s face. The angel is unfazed and kicks Mewtwo in the stomach, sending him crashing into the tree. Sephiroth: Go!!!! 30 The Black Materia emerges as a giant meteor comes crashing down towards Mewtwo. The Pokémon shoots a laser beam at the meteor, turning it to nothingness. This was what Sephiroth wanted. Sephiroth showed off his black wing as he sent slashes towards Mewtwo. He is able to land several of them on him, leaving cuts on Mewtwo. The genetic pokémon had no choice but to Mega evolve. 18 After Mewtwo returns into the Mega Y form the Pokémon waited for Sephiroth to use Octaslash, but is shocked when he is sent flying from a shockwave. After crashing, a large spoon is summoned. The spoon charges at Sephiroth. He then gets up and slices it in half. 9 Mega Mewtwo Y tries to throw Swift stars at him but are also sliced in half. When Sephiroth hits the Pokémon, he prepares his final attack. Sephiroth: I bring you dispare. Several pieces of small meteors hit Mewtwo as he falls into a ball of fire, vaporizing Mewtwo. K.O. Sephiroth lands on the wasteland that was once a grassy plain. Sephiroth: Do not despair. Sephiroth continues to walk in search of something to do. Outro (Cues Final Fantasy VII - Ultimate One Winged Angel ) This melee's winner is Sephiroth. Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:John1Thousand Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Male-only battles Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees